


The Courage of Stars

by eauxjai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boy Love, Curtis and Shiro, Encouragement, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith is a counsellor, Krolia is a little ooc, M/M, Minor Shirtis, Mutual Pining, Pidge and Hunk were assholes to Lance at points ngl, Self-Doubt, Therapy, University AU, i don't believe in slow burns they hurt my soul, is that still their ship name or, keith pines like crazy, klance, klance is fukin endgame, minor Allura, much gay, mutual flirting, please let her live her deserved life as a well established woman who deserves all the things, the burn is moderate, very homo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eauxjai/pseuds/eauxjai
Summary: After a pep talk from Shiro, Lance attends a therapy session due to feeling isolated from his friends. There, he meets a raven-haired counsellor who could be the answer to his problems.Title from Saturn by Sleeping At Last.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys remember that time in Voltron S6 when Pidge and Hunk were spending lots of time with each other, Keith wasn't around, Allura dedicated her time to Lotor, Coran, bless him, was being Coran, Shiro wasn't even Shiro and Lance had to vent all his mixed up feelings to the fucking mice?
> 
> Yeah, I remember that.  
____  
Please Read:
> 
> Back with *dj khaled voice* anotha one.  
There is mention in the first chapter of a counselling session. I decided to make it more of Keith and Lance bonding for the first time, rather than making it heavy with mental health analysis. As other people's experiences may vary, I've used my own previous experiences with mental health consultants, therapists and counsellors to help write this fic, so if anything seems out of place to you, or incorrect, I apologise. I can only go from my experiences. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the fic regardless. I put the first two chapters into one just to see how it goes and go from there. 
> 
> thank you all for your continued support x  
unbeta'd as always xox

Lance fidgeted with the cords on his hoodie, twisting the dark blue fabric around his index finger incessantly. His knee was bouncing up and down, out of his control. The receptionist looked over and offered a sympathetic smile. 

“Don’t worry. He’ll be with you soon.” 

It took Lance a few seconds to register that she was in fact talking to him, even though he was the only one in the small waiting room. His knee calmed to a stop as he bent forwards, leaning his forearms on his thighs. 

“Sorry. Thanks.” He mumbled. The receptionist smiled again before returning to her laptop. The movement of her head caused her golden hoop earrings to glint under the warm lighting of the room. 

Lance inwardly cursed himself for deciding to see the university counsellor so last minute. He glanced up to the large grandfather clock as it stood tall and imposing against the far wall. 

Almost half 6. _Huh. A Grandfather clock_, Lance pondered in his head. _Haven’t seen many of those around. I wonder how easy it is to get one._

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He intended to pass the time scouring the internet for a variety of antiquities, but stopped as he saw he missed notifications from earlier. 

_ 2 new messages_. His thumb scrolled and tapped on the screen, opening up the messages. 

[5:42]** Space Dad**: _Hey Lance. I know you’re freaking out about the whole therapy thing t _ _ his evening _ _ . Just know that Curtis and I are right behind you. Call either of us if you need anything. S x _

[5:43] **Curtisaur**: _Just wanted to say we love you and we wish you all the luck in the world! You may not think this is a big thing but it’s a huge step forward and we’re so proud of you! Call us or text us if anything, you know the drill. __X__ox _

Lance could almost hear them speaking those very words and just the thought put his mind at ease. He couldn’t help the fond smile that made its way across his face. 

“You see something funny?” 

The sudden voice made him jolt slightly. Looking up, he realised the receptionist had spoken to him again. Her voice was teetering on the edge of playful banter but Lance also sensed softness in her tone. He shook his head. 

“Just a couple of nice texts. Making sure I’m alright here.” 

“Oh, that’s really lovely. It’s great to have a support system who will do that for you. They must really love you, huh?” She said, shutting the lid of her laptop down. The intercom on her phone buzzed. She reached for it, tucking her short, fluffy hair behind her ears. “Yes? ...Yeah, one second.” She pressed the phone to her chest. 

“Sorry, I’ll just be a moment.” She said, speaking in a hushed voice. She spun around on her chair, her back facing Lance before continuing her call. 

Lance nodded, lowered his gaze, smiling to himself. He really did feel lucky sometimes. Shiro and Curtis were regarded very highly in the University of Altea, with Shiro being a mentor to large groups of first year students and Curtis advising and teaching both first and second years about LGBTQ+ history and queer culture in the University’s new inclusivity programme. 

Lance often wonders how he is able to gain even a little bit of their time and friendship. Shiro and Lance have been friends for a long time; Curtis becoming a fast friend too, after he and Shiro started dating. Lance went to one of their seminars which is where he met Pidge and Hunk. Pidge introduced themselves as non-binary and Hunk explained that he wanted to support Pidge while educating himself more as he has two mothers. Lance has been friends with that group for years ever since. 

And yet, though he feels blessed to have friends who care about him, he still has a creeping shadow always looming over him, telling him that he’s not actually happy. That he’s not good enough. Not needed. The first year or so after becoming friends with Pidge and Hunk went really well. Lance finally felt as though he found people he could relate to. After a while though, he noticed that he was drifting further and further away. 

On more than one occasion, he saw that he wasn’t invited to hang out with them after seeing photos on social media of them at the park, at each other’s dorms, in museums. Anytime Lance questioned them about it, they shrugged it off, not thinking it was a big deal. 

Even talking with the three of them, he felt excluded. It always started out okay, but eventually Pidge and Hunk always deterred the conversation about the next season of a show Lance didn't watch, or some technical science thing Lance could never understand. He felt too much like the third wheel on more than one occasion, so he usually opted to zone out with his own thoughts as company or just scroll through his phone. 

It didn’t bother him too much in the beginning until it started happening more and more frequently. Shiro had noticed something was wrong with Lance as of late, but he had trouble getting him to open up. 

He caught him on his way to a class one day the week before and jogged over, calling out his name. Lance looked up, surprised. 

“Oh, hey. Been a while,” Lance smiled making Shiro smile back, sadly. 

“It has. It really has, and I’m sorry.” He glanced behind him to the main hall where the seminar he was meant to be presenting was about to take place. 

Lance noticed his hesitation and put a hand up, starting to retreat. “Look, I can tell you’re busy. It’s fine, I’m on my way to class anyway. We can talk later--” 

“No, wait,” Shiro held on to his arm, stopping him. “It’s not fine.” Shiro pushed a hand through his salt and pepper locks and sighed deeply. 

“I don’t know if anyone’s told you this, Lance, but you haven’t been yourself lately, man. I would’ve said sooner but... things have been kind of hectic.” He said as he gestured back to the hall. “But, as your friend, the blame is on me for not checking up on you and for that, I’m sorry. If Curtis were with me, he’d say the same thing. He’s probably making excuses right now about why I’m not there yet,” Shiro breathed a laugh. 

Lance just stood there, shuffling slightly on his feet. “It’s fine, Shiro, really._ I’m _fine. You guys have been super busy. So have I. We’ll just have to organise something another time.” 

“No time like the present, right?” Shiro asked. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small lilac card, handing it to Lance. He turned it around between his fingers and looked up at Shiro. 

“What is this?” He asked, slightly amused. 

“Read it.” Shiro said. 

Lance turned it over, his eyes skimming over the text printed in the middle of the card. 

ALTEA COUNSELLING & PSYCHOTHERAPY 

“You’ve got to be joking.” Lance deadpanned. 

“Before you jump to conclusions, just know it’s not something you _have _ to do...” Shiro started, his hands raised in defence. 

“_Good_. Because I’m _not_.” 

“..._ but_... it’s something to at least consider?” 

Lance looked away, his face heating up from frustration. “I don’t need this. I’d only go to this if there was something wrong with me. _Nothing_ is wrong with me.” 

Shiro just looked at him, a small smile on his face. “No, of course not, buddy. It was just an idea. But...” He held onto Lance’s shoulder, grounding him. “Don’t feel guilty if you do choose to go, okay? I just want you to be happy. And... I feel like he could make you happy.” Shiro said tapping the card that was still in Lance’s grip. 

“Shiro!” A voice called loudly, making not only Shiro and Lance turn, but a few students who were passing by also jolted at the sudden sound. Curtis had his head poking out of the large double doors of the main building. “I’ve been looking for you! Seminar’s starting in a few, okay? Hey, Lance!” He waved cheerily before retreating back inside. 

“Guess I’m not as late as I thought,” Shiro chuckled. “Makes this little conversation all the more worth it.” He squeezed Lance’s shoulder before letting go, making his way inside. 

Lance stood there, frozen, the late autumn wind blowing loose golden leaves around him. He stared at the card he was given as Shiro’s words kept repeating in his head. 

_ And I feel like he could make you happy. _

Who’s he? 

Whoever it was, Lance was about to meet him. 

It took the shuffling sound of the receptionist slipping her laptop inside its case to bring Lance back. She was off the phone, gathering her bags and jacket. 

“I’m_ so _sorry for the wait, Lance. I just got a call from him, he’s ready to see you now. Luckily, you’re the last client of the evening. I was told to assure you that you can spend as much time with him as you’d like.” 

Lance immediately shook his head. “No, no. I don’t want to take up too much of his time. Besides, it’s _my_ fault for coming in so late, right? I don’t want to be a bother, I’ll just come back tomorrow or something.” 

“No need.” 

A voice appeared to Lance’s right. He turned his head and saw him standing in the doorway to the office. 

“Hey.” He smiled, endearingly. “I’m Keith.” 

Lance blinked. He was sure he heard someone speaking to him, but right now, all he could focus on were those eyes. Those soft, deep purple eyes encased with long, dark lashes, blinking right back at him. His brows were furrowed slightly, possibly from concern at the other boy not responding. Lance mentally shook himself from his gaze before they potentially called a medic. 

“Uh.” Lance said, intelligently. 

Keith just huffed a laugh. “Sorry for the wait. I’ve been swamped with paperwork.” 

Lance just about managed to get his words out. “N-no! You don’t have to apologise, really. I didn’t mind waiting.” 

“He was great company.” The receptionist grinned, looking between the two of them. Her smile faltered slightly when Keith glared at her. “_ Oh_... uh, I’ll just be heading off now! See you, Keith! And you, Lance.” She quickly got up and headed out the door. As soon as she left, a muffled yelp came from outside and then a just as muffled voice returned, “Oh God, I’m sorry, sweetheart!” 

The door swung open, its poor hinges squeaking from the sheer force. A tall lady dressed head to toe in a smart purple suit rushed in, her eyes sparkling. “I almost killed Shay out there! I had to rush back, I left my purse on the desk earlier and--” Her eyes trailed towards Lance and then went back to Keith. “Oh. I’m sorry, am I interrupting?” 

“A little.” Keith said. 

“No, not at all,” Lance said, at the same time. 

The lady looked between the two boys again. “Keith, I thought you finished ages ago. You shouldn’t be accepting clients this late, no?” 

Lance started to get up. “I thought the same thing. I really don’t want to be a bother. I--” 

“I want you here, Lance,” Keith said, looking over to him. “You aren’t bothering me.” 

Lance’s face heated. 

The lady had a slight grin on her face and her eyes lit up with amusement. “Well, then! I can’t let you close up by yourself!” She shrugged off her long jacket and hooked it on the coat stand. The sound of her heels were absorbed by the carpet flooring but the noise was still very present as she walked over to the reception chair. She sat down elegantly and in the same movement swung her bag onto the table, taking out her laptop. “I’ll just be out here if you need me. Better get some work done while I have the chance!” 

Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Excuse me for a moment,” He said to Lance, before stalking towards the lady. Lance would be lying if he said he didn’t study every movement Keith made, from pushing his hair back from exasperation, to the way his hip pushed out slightly as he leant on the desk. They spoke amongst themselves, their voices hushed. Upon closer inspection, Lance could swear the two of them looked related. 

Keith turned to Lance, as if he could feel his gaze. “I’m really sorry about her.” 

Lance glanced at the grinning receptionist before settling back to Keith. He noticed he had a slight flush to his face. “No need. I like her.” 

Krolia sat up suddenly with a big smile on her face, but Keith put his hand up, stopping her before she could speak. 

“Please don’t encourage her. Okay, come on,” He stood up straight and snapped her laptop lid shut. “Off you go. You have your purse.” 

The lady stood up and spoke in between giggles as she slipped her laptop back in her bag. “You sure you want me to go? I could stay and make sure everything’s alright and--” 

“**_Leave. _**Now.” Keith grabbed her jacket, draping it around her shoulders and thrust her bag at her, shoving her out the door. 

“Careful! My laptop’s in there!” She said, her voice still light with amusement. 

“You can check on it _at home._” Keith said through gritted teeth. 

“See you, Lance!” She managed to say before Keith shut the door on her. He heaved a sigh, closing his eyes momentarily. 

Lance watched on; his interest piqued but also laced with confusion. He cleared his throat, indicating to the fact he was still sitting in the waiting room. Keith’s eyes fluttered open and drew back to Lance’s, widening in realisation. He smoothed his neatly tucked in shirt, and gestured to his office. 

“So sorry about that. Please, come in.” 

Lance walked through the doorway, keeping his eyes downcast lest he explode into a fit of nerves upon looking at Keith again. Keith followed after him and turned to close the door behind them. Lance went to sit down on the plush navy couch in front of his desk. 

"Who was that?” Lance asked. “She was really...” He waved his hands around as if trying to find the right words. 

“Grating? Insufferable? Annoying? Am I close?” Keith said, affection laced in his tone. He smiled at Lance’s chuckle. “No, I’m kidding. Underneath all of... well, _that, _I love her.” 

“Friend of yours? Work colleague?” Lance asked, getting comfortable, taking the fluffy pillow he was sitting on and resting it on his lap. There was something about Keith’s energy that made Lance want to open himself up to him, let his guard down. 

“Mm. Close. That was my mother. She works in the university.” 

Lance leaned forward so suddenly with the most incredulous look on his face, making Keith laugh. “I_ knew_ you guys were related! She looks like she could be your sister!” 

“God, if you told her that, she’d never want to let you go.” Keith tucked his hair behind his ear. Lance wondered why a young guy like Keith had a mullet in this day and age. Lance also wondered why he was very attracted to it. 

“I’ll pin that for next time.” Lance said. 

Keith couldn’t help but chuckle and Lance swore it was the greatest sound he had ever heard. “I’m glad there’ll be a next time.” 

Lance’s blush came back and he looked away. Keith cleared his throat and neatly put stacks of paperwork into filing cabinets under his desk before waking up his laptop with the press of a button. “_N__ow,_”

Lance started to look uneasy. This was it; he was committing himself to this. No turning back now. Is this what these sessions are like? Is this what they do? Lull you into a false sense of security, get you talking? He wanted to put his guard back up instantly, but looking at Keith’s kind eyes made him falter. 

“Lance,” Keith started.

Lance nodded. 

“Hi. I’m Keith, but, uh, I said that earlier,” Keith said, letting out a nervous laugh. “It’s really nice to meet you.” 

“Yeah, you too.” Lance said honestly. 

_ Is this the guy Shiro was talking about? How would he make me happy? _

“So, Lance, what’s on your mind?” Keith asked, resting his clasped hands on the desk. Lance knew Keith would give him all the time he needed to start talking so he used the opportunity to give him a once over... more than once. He looked as if he worked out; his shirt was a snug fit on him, accentuating the curves of his toned biceps underneath the grey material. Silver studs decorated his ears that were only partly on show behind the lush silky black hair that framed his face perfectly. His pale pink lips pulled into a heartwarming smile and his bright eyes never broke contact with Lance’s. 

_ Okay, maybe Shiro was on to something. _

“Aren’t you... a little young to be a therapist?” Lance asked before he could stop himself. 

Keith snorted and laughed, easing Lance’s embarrassment slightly. “First, I’m just a grad counsellor. Filling in for whenever the main university therapist is away. But, you’re the first person who’s actually taken note of my age. I suppose, by usual standards, I am pretty young. I’m almost twenty-two.” 

“Pretty young?” Lance cried. “You’re still practically a baby!” 

“And how old are you, thirty?” Keith smirked. 

Lance put a hand to his chest and gasped, feigning offence. “I’ll have you know, I’m well into my twenties!” 

“Oh, yeah?” Keith looked slightly surprised. “How far?” 

“...a few months.” Lance mumbled. 

Keith held his stomach, laughing loudly. Lance couldn’t help but smile and giggle at the sight. He loved making other people laugh and this just reminded him how long it had been since he’d shared a moment like that with... well, _anyone_. 

“Who’s the baby now?” Keith teased. Lance didn’t think Keith realised how suggestive the tone of his voice could sound. He shifted in his seat as Keith tucked a few locks of loose hair behind his ear again, gathering himself. “Just so you know, I_ am_ completely qualified. In case you were worried.” 

Lance shook his head. “I’m not worried. It’s nice to have someone _much older_ than me to talk to.” 

Keith’s eyebrows drew together slightly, clearly not joking around anymore. “Sure. Are you aware you’re displaying signs of anxiety right now, Lance?” 

Just then, Lance caught himself bouncing his leg up and down again, stopping abruptly. “Heh, it does that a lot anyway. Has a mind of its own.” 

“Your face is also very red.” 

Lance’s eyes widened slightly. “Uh, it’s hot in here.” 

“Take your hoodie off.” Keith suggested, not breaking eye contact. 

Lance felt like he was about to explode. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He said, smirking, shooting finger guns towards him. 

Keith sat there, unmoving. “You also make jokes as a defence tactic when you don’t know what else to do. Don’t you?” 

Lance just looked at him, the grin falling from his face. 

“Is that how people see you? The one who’s always joking around?” Keith continued. “It’s what they’re used to, right? What they like to see from you? And you just keep it up because it’s easy. Easier than telling them what you’re _really _feeling, anyway. Because they don’t expect anything else from you. So, you don’t _give_ them anything else.” 

Lance’s face paled. He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, but struggled. 

“And they just take and take and take from you. All the good company, the jokes, the laughter. And what are you left with? What do you get back from _them_?” 

Keith leaned forward, his arms resting on the table. “_Do_ you get anything back, Lance?” 

Keith’s voice was soft, yet it still managed to pierce into Lance with force. Lance could do nothing but stare at Keith, brows furrowed, lips slightly parted.   
  
Was Lance that transparent? Did he show signs like that all the time? If so, surely Pidge and Hunk would’ve noticed and talked to him about it. That’s what friends do, right? They support each other. But Lance didn’t have that feeling of being supported. He just felt... empty. 

“Should I take that silence as a no?” Keith said gently, waking Lance out of his thoughts. 

Lance’s eyes were focused on a young indoor palm tree that stood in the back corner of the room, looming over the grey shelving fixed to the wall. Among the multitude of books, papers and folders, he spotted a small plush bear holding a rainbow flag. 

“You alright?” 

Lance blinked back into the present, his eyes now on Keith. The intensity in the way Keith was looking into him made Lance shudder slightly. 

“Yeah, um... I’m sorry. All this isn’t news or anything. I’ve been feeling this way for a while now. You got it in one. It’s just weird hearing it in a way that actually makes sense to me, you know? Instead of a jumbled mix of emotions. I’m... rambling. Sorry.” 

“From my understanding, I don’t believe you have to be sorry about any of this.” Keith said. “Ramble all you want. I think it’s time you were heard for a change.” 

A small smile found its way to Lance’s lips. 

“I’m glad that you can finally make sense of this,” Keith continued. He stood up and walked over to his bookshelf. “But that’s only the first part. The next is to figure out what to do about it that will benefit _you_.” 

Keith picked out a few books and pushed them across the table to Lance. He picked one up and read the title. _The Little Book of Mindfulness._

“What are these for?” He asked. 

“They’re self-help books. Some include exercises that help stimulate your brain, relax your muscles, that sort of thing.” 

Keith sat back down and pointed to the one Lance was holding. “That one’s my favourite out of these. If you do get around to reading it yourself, ignore all the little notes I’ve put in there. I just like doing that.” 

Lance blinked. “This... is really nice, Keith. Thank you. When do you want them back?” 

Keith just shook his head. “They’re yours. _And_,” He added, putting a finger up, stopping Lance from protesting. “I’m not taking no for an answer.” 

Lance was silent for a few seconds before chuckling. “Alright. Thanks.” 

“It’s my pleasure.” 

The room went silent for longer than Lance was used to being comfortable with. But, with Keith, he found it actually _ was _ a comfortable silence. It was around half a minute before he caught himself staring into Keith’s eyes with a fond smile on his face. Keith seemed to have noticed and tried to hide his smirk. 

“Uh, I-I don’t really... know what to do now. Are we done? Do I, like, pay you or something?” Lance stuttered, clutching the books to his chest. 

“You couldn’t afford me.” Keith laughed. “No, you don’t need to pay me. This service is funded by the university, so you can come see me whenever you like.” 

“Oh. Do I make the next appointment now then, or...?” Lance trailed off. 

Keith just looked at him for a few seconds before reaching across his desk, grabbing a notepad and a pen. He scribbled down on it, Lance watching his every move, before tearing the paper away from its binding and handing it to Lance. 

“What’s this?” He asked, taking it from him. 

“It’s my number.” 

“I already have your number, it’s on your card.” 

Keith let out a small laugh that made Lance’s heart flutter. “No, not for here. It’s _my _phone number. My personal one.” 

Lance made a noise that wasn’t far from being a squeak. “W-what? Why?” 

“I don’t think you need any additional appointments here. Or therapy in general. You just need..._ someone. _Right?” 

Lance’s shoulders sagged. “Keith... I don’t need you to pity me.” 

“Who’s pitying you?” Keith asked, genuinely. “You seem like a person I’d like to get to know more of.” 

“So, what, you want to be friends?” Lance asked. 

Keith shrugged. “Dunno. Text me later and perhaps I’ll give you an answer.” 

Lance couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, okay,” He said, putting the piece of paper in his pocket. “I’ll text you. Can I go now?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Little Book of Mindfulness is a real book by Dr Patrizia Collard. I recommend it.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Keith woke up groggy and sleep deprived, as if he only got into his bed mere seconds ago.

As much as his body begged him to sink deeper into the warmth of the pillow and bedsheets, he dared to peek one eye open and stare at the time on his phone sat charging on his bedside table.

_8:24_.

Of course he’d wake up a whole six precious minutes before his alarm went off.

He reached an arm out to switch it off before it had the chance to wake him up even more. He started to sit up but collapsed back into the mattress, wincing. The dull ache that sat at the base of his spine made him twitch slightly, his mind promptly reminding him of the events of last night.

Meeting Lance yesterday, knowing he couldn’t have him, made him scroll through his phone later that evening, seeking out someone whose name he could barely even remember.

He hesitantly rolled over to face him, only to be greeted by an empty, well-made other half of the bed. Keith felt the sheets. Slightly cool. He left perhaps an hour or so ago.

Even after he’d promised to make breakfast the next morning. Bastard. He wasn’t even that good. But he was there when Keith needed _something_ and that was just about enough for him.

When Keith gathered enough strength to rise from his blanket prison, he savoured taking his time to freshen up as it was a Saturday and he planned to do absolutely nothing until later. Shiro and Curtis were coming over for some well deserved hanging out time, which Keith was looking forward to. 

As he stepped out of the bathroom, his hair slightly damp and scraped into a messy bun, he could swear he heard... talking. It wasn’t anyone’s voice he recognised. Upon further listening, he realised it was the TV.

So... maybe he didn’t leave?

“Hello?” Keith called out. He cautiously stepped out into the hallway, his head peering around the entrance to the living room.

His entire demeanour changed to annoyance as he saw who was sitting on his couch, some random lifestyle show blaring on the screen.

“Morning, little bro.” Shiro greeted. “I assumed you didn’t know I was here. Meaning I was right to think someone else was here last night. Not a good one, by the looks of it. Guy didn’t even leave a note. Trust me, I looked.”

Keith said nothing and turned to walk towards the kitchen.

“Is there anything you want to talk to me about?” Shiro called.

“No,” Keith called back, opening the fridge door. “You want a drink or something?”

Shiro walked over to the breakfast table and placed a large paper bag on it. “I picked these up from the uni café on my way here. Thought you’d like.”

Keith eyed the bag and then Shiro carefully before peering inside, his eyes lighting up before snatching the bag away.

“You know that café does the _best_ croissants ever.” He reached inside the bag for one, taking a large, self-satisfying bite. “And they’re still _warm_.”

Shiro grinned at Keith’s excitement over baked goods and leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. “Only the best for you.”

Keith stopped mid-bite. “What do you want.”

“Firstly, I’m offended that you think I have a motive.” Shiro feigned offence, placing his hand on his chest in defence. “Can’t a guy bring breakfast over and hang out with his little brother? Second, I totally have a motive. I’m interested in what happened last night.”

“Ew.”

“Counselling, Keith. At counselling.”

“Oh. Not much.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes at Keith, causing him to avoid eye contact and move towards the living room, Shiro right on his tail.

They both sat on the sofa, Keith trying to look incredibly interested at whatever was on TV. He wanted to look anywhere but at Shiro who was looking right at him; probably with that look on his face that’s somewhere between sympathy and concern.

“Why did you hook up with that guy last night?” Shiro asked.

“Am I supposed to discuss all my one-night stands with you now?” Keith said, defensively.

“I’m just worried about you, that’s all.”

“What’s new.”

Shiro sighed, heavily. “You know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. Despite what you may think, I really do care about you.”

Keith felt a pang of guilt just then. He knew Shiro cared a lot. Although they refer to each other as brothers, Shiro and Keith aren’t blood relatives.

Krolia, Keith’s mother, fell into some hard times many years ago when Keith was just a child.

Difficult circumstances, a deceased husband and no other family to turn to forced her to temporarily give Keith up for fostering until she could get back on her feet to support them both.

Keith ended up with Shiro who was enrolled in a big brother programme that was partnered with the local foster care and adoption facilities.

Whatever money Krolia could give to help Shiro raise Keith from odd jobs here and there, she did. And whatever time she had whenever she wasn’t working, she would visit Shiro and Keith, which ended up being practically every weekend.

Years passed until she was finally able to get Keith back as a young man.

Krolia managed to get herself a job teaching history in Altea University after years of training courses. In the way fate works, Krolia was able to pull some strings and, when Keith was ready, get him enrolled into the university to study; and where he was also reunited with Shiro.

The three of them, four, including Curtis, regard themselves as the strangest but also the most close-knit family they’d ever want to have.

Shiro practically hand raised Keith and Keith had nothing but respect and admiration for the man that shaped him and the woman that went above and beyond in order to support him.

It was a rough road, of course, and wasn’t without its ups and downs, but they all came out the other side as new people. For that, Keith couldn’t be happier with his family.

“You know how ironic it is that you don’t want to talk out your feelings, right?” Shiro joked, bringing Keith back into the present.

“You know how weird it is that you just let yourself into my apartment at will whenever you want? You’re making me want to take that spare key away from you and change my locks.” Keith said, throwing a pillow at Shiro, which he easily deflected.

“I can’t check in on you?”

“Shiro, you literally could’ve walked in on us fucking if the timing was only slightly different.”

“Good thing I didn’t then, right?” Shiro slapped Keith’s thigh before getting up and going over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

“Alright, have that same energy if I ever walk in on you and Curtis. You know, just to check in on you.”

“…fair. Won’t happen again.”

Shiro chucked the water to Keith, who only just about caught it, before collapsing back down next to Keith on the couch.

“This is for me?” Keith asked, quizzically. “Thanks, but I’m not thirsty.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, a wide smile across his face. “Whatever happened last night at counselling tells me otherwise.”

Keith gripped the bottle so hard, the plastic crunched under the intensity.

“Krolia.” He frowned, growling out her name behind gritted teeth.

“It was Shay actually, but now I definitely have to go speak to Krolia later now I know she was there too.” Shiro beamed.

All of Keith’s anger bubbled up through his body before dissipating and giving way to waves of embarrassment. He slammed the water bottle on the table and shoved a pillow in front of his reddening face, making various noises of discontent.

Shiro's eyes softened. “Hey, don’t feel bad, Keith. Honestly, I’m just messing with you. All I know is what Shay told me. She said there was a cute guy who came in to visit late last night and that when you two met each other for the first time, she swore she saw actual sparks of connection in your eyes.”

“Oh, _God_.” Keith mumbled.

Shiro moved the pillow away from Keith’s face. He smoothed his hair down and tucked a few loose locks behind his ear. “She was right, wasn’t she?”

Keith didn’t meet his gaze.

“Come on, Keith. You know I’m not one to force you into relationships, but… he could be really good for you. You could be really good _together_ once you know and understand each other. It’s better than hooking up with randoms who you could potentially see walking down the hallways the next morning at uni.”

Keith cringed. He silently thanked whatever deity was looking down on him with disdain that the mystery man from last night did not, in fact, attend the same university. He was safe from accidentally running into him.

Although, there was one time when Keith spent the night with a student in the same counselling course as him.

They both did the very obvious walk of shame when they entered the lecture hall together late the next morning, Keith with a very prominent hickey on his pale neck. Once students somehow caught wind of what was happening, in the way students do, rumours started to spread around.

Instead of supporting Keith, as Keith was doing with him, the student involved denied even being associated with Keith in any way. He soon got too embarrassed even being in the same room as Keith and later transferred to a different university.

That sealed the rumours and Keith continued to be a talking point for the next couple of weeks until, finally, the next hot gossip came along, to Keith’s delight.

Shiro placed his hand atop Keith’s head, instantly making him feel safe. “You do deserve happiness, you know.”

Keith looked at Shiro, considering for a moment, before he spoke. “Look, as much as I like him, I don’t want to let myself fall too deep.” He sighed. “The guy clearly isn’t even gay. I’d love to even just be _friends_ with him, but… I really do like him.”

Shiro hummed. “Well, you’re right about him not being gay. Well, half right, anyway.”

Keith sat up and shoved Shiro’s hand off of his head. “What do you mean?”

“He’s bi. Was I not clear enough before, or…?” Shiro had a self satisfying grin on his face.

Keith shook his head slightly, trying to wrap his brain around what was happening. “Wait, so, you know him?”

Just then, Keith’s phone alerted him of a notification. He didn’t hesitate in checking it, but when he unlocked his screen, his shoulders slumped.

“Not the person you were expecting?” Shiro asked.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Shut it. It’s Matt, he wants to meet for coffee.”

Shiro nodded. “Right, then.” He got up from the couch, stretching his muscles. “We’ll talk more later. You still on for tonight?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Invite him."

Keith stared up at him. “What?“

Shiro smiled. “You heard me.”

And, with that, he left, closing the front door behind him.

Keith’s dog came running in from the bedroom, woken up by all the talking, and leapt onto his lap.

He attempted to lick his owners face but Keith pushed him off. “You better be on your best behaviour.”

Later on that morning, Matt and Keith sat in the university’s open space indoors right by the café they just got their drinks from.

As they were entering the later part of the year, the temperature started to drop incredibly rapidly as of late.

They took advantage of the central heating and the array of autumnal displays dotted around the space thanks to the art and design students. Keith loved passing through the uni during weekends when it wasn’t as busy.

He reveled in the quiet; students sat at tables with their headphones on, typing on their laptops, weekly book club meetings had people curled up in large beanbag chairs in the corner of the room chatting about the latest novel they had all read.

Sometimes music students would spend an hour or so practising their wind and string instruments, but no one minded.

If anything, it added a bit of atmosphere to the room. Keith loved everything about Altea University and he intended to soak every little experience up that he could.

It was thanks to his mother and Shiro that he was able to have these experiences in the first place.

Keith’s hands were clasped around his cup, the pleasant warmth settling into his skin.

Matt had a thick burnt orange scarf wrapped around his neck and pulled off his beanie, revealing his messy auburn hair which he didn’t bother to fix.

He picked up his cappuccino and went to take a sip but a sudden yawn prevented him. 

“Hey, sleepy.” Keith smiled. “How’re you getting on?”

Matt groaned, placing an elbow on the table, resting his head in his hand. “Dude, I have a giant essay I need to finish by the end of next week. I don’t even want to think about it.”

“Have you at least started?” Keith asked.

“Mm. Define, ‘started’.” Matt held his fingers up in quotations.

“Matt.”

“What?” Matt complained. “I’m like halfway through. …The research part.”

Keith shook his head, smiling. “I’m not even worried. As much as you procrastinate, you always manage to get your shit together somehow. With great results, too. I’m proud of you. Kinda.”

“Aww,” Matt reached across the table and stroked Keith’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Thanks, babe. You’re so amazing at always knowing what to say.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“_So amazing_.” Matt grinned before bursting with laughter.

“Are we interrupting something?”

The different voice made the boys turn their heads towards Pidge walking towards them, holding a hand up in greeting.

“Hey, Pidge.” Keith said. “Your brother’s being weird again.”

Pidge shrugged as they sat down at the table. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Hey, kiddo.” Matt said. “You good?"

“Great. You’re about to be, too.” Pidge smiled a wide smile.

Matt’s eyes lit up. “Oh yeah?”

“Mmhm. The bioengineering essay that you haven’t finished? It’s finished. You’re welcome. Enjoy your week.” Pidge adjusted their glasses on the bridge of their nose.

Matt did a double take. “You _what_?”

“I saw it up on your laptop this morning. Looked at your brief. Did a few pages of reading. And, I just… finished it.” Pidge shrugged nonchalantly, like they were just talking about washing clothes. "I already finished my assignment, and I guess I was bored. Only took an hour. You should really apply yourself more, Matty.”

Matt gaped at them incredulously before encasing them in a rib cracking hug. “I’d say something about that little dig at me but I’m way too happy right now!”

Keith wore a fond smile. “What’s the catch, Pidge?”

“Oh, don’t worry, that’ll come in time. For now, he can rest.” They said, patting Matt’s head. “God, Lance is taking forever with my drink.”

Upon hearing his name, Keith’s eyes widened. He glanced up to the café just ahead and saw Lance and Hunk chatting together as they walked over to the table, coffee cups in their hands.

Keith was unable to speak as Lance approached and put one of the cups down in front of Pidge. He hadn't noticed Keith yet.

“Thanks, man,” Pidge said. Lance looked surprised for a second before he said it was no problem. It looked as though he hadn’t heard words of thanks very often from them.

“Oh, hey Keith!” Hunk said, cheerily.

Lance looked up for the first time and his eyes caught Keith’s. They silently spoke a thousand words to each other with just a polite smile.

For Keith, everything fell into place instantly.

He knew his friends were also Lance’s friends that he spoke about in counselling yesterday. He felt slightly conflicted but waited on Lance to make the first move. 

“Hey, Hunk.” Keith returned. Lance and Hunk sat down next to each other, opposite Keith.

Pidge took a sip of their drink and grimaced. “Ugh, is there even any sugar in this?”

Hunk groaned. “Man, I knew I forgot something!”

“Nah, it’s cool. Lance can get some, can’t you?” Pidge turned to Lance.

Keith quirked an eyebrow.

Lance glanced over to Keith quickly before replying. “Yeah, course. Sorry.”

“’S’all good.” Hunk said. “I’ll have two.”

“Three for me.” Pidge said, holding up her fingers. “Matt, you want any?”

“Na, I’m good, thanks for getting them though, Lance.” Matt replied, sleep taking over. “I’m starting to think I was so tired when I ordered, I got a decaf by mistake. I might dip out, guys. My bed is calling me. Thanks again Pidge!"

Matt got up to leave and waved a tired hand goodbye at the rest of the group.

“I’m the most incredible sibling.” Pidge sighed.

“Eh. Debatable,” Lance smirked.

Pidge just smiled and pointed at their cup.

“I’ll just grab a bunch then,” Lance said, rolling his eyes and getting up out of his seat. 

“I’ll come with you.” Keith said.

Lance had his eyes on him, waiting. Pidge and Hunk also stopped their conversation to look up at Lance and then to Keith.

“Oh, by the way,” Keith started, looking over at Pidge and Hunk. “Thanks for introducing me to your friend.”

Keith got up and walked over to Lance, placing a hand on the small of his back, gently guiding him towards the café. Lance felt a shiver run up his spine as Keith made contact with him.

They walked around the side of the counter, out of sight, before Lance let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Keith waited until Lance looked over to him.

“Hey, stranger.” Keith smiled, sympathetically. "Nice to see you again.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t text you.” Lance said, immediately.

Keith blinked at the sudden response. He smiled, “Doesn’t matter. I much prefer to see you in person anyway.”

Lance returned the smile, before letting out an amused chuckle that Keith wanted to hear on repeat. “Me too. God, what is happening right now?” Lance ran a hand through his hair.

“I know, it’s… crazy that we have the same friends. It’s weird though. I hang out with them quite often and I’ve never seen you. Maybe I’m with Matt more.”

“Yeah, we just seem to keep on missing each other. Well, until…” Lance looked away.

“Until yesterday, yeah.” Keith watched Lance biting his lip nervously and tried to keep eye contact.

“Look, please don’t tell them I know you. This is the first time we’re meeting, okay?” Lance was almost frantic.

“Hey, don’t worry. I figured you didn’t want them knowing anyway. I’ll keep quiet.” Keith said. He reached behind Lance, slightly pinning him to the counter, and picked up a handful of sugar packets from the containers. “We’d better get back, huh?”

Lance's eyes glistened as he nodded, unable to say much. Keith was about to set off but Lance held his arm.

“They aregood friends. When it’s good, it’s _really_ good. But when things get kind of shitty… Today is a _good_ day, considering. I… ” Lance trailed off. Keith waited.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, I don’t want the way they treat me to affect the friendship you guys have together, you know?”

Keith placed his free hand on Lance’s. “That’s sweet of you to say. And I completely understand your mentality,” Keith looked him dead in the eyes.

“But if someone treats anyone I care about like shit, friend or not, I’m going after them. Believe that.”

Lance dropped his hand from Keith’s arm, wordlessly. Keith motioned for Lance to follow him back to the table with a nod of his head.

Pidge and Hunk were speaking in hushed voices as they got closer.

“Oh, you’re back already?” Hunk grinned.

“Where’d you guys go, the café on the other side of town?” Pidge joked. Keith splayed the packets of sugar across the table.

“There you go, your majesty.” Keith deadpanned.

“It’s Overlord, actually, but I’ll allow it this once. What, no stirrer?”

This time it was Hunk who fought back, but he was laughing. “Dude, what’s up with you today? Get it yourself.”

“Yeah, Pidgeon.” Keith said. “You’ve got wings, right? Fly over there and get a stirrer.”

Pidge started going red. Hunk noticed and continued to laugh. “Oh, man, Lance, look at their face!"

“Oh, shut up,” Pidge said, rolling their eyes. “It’s just, while you guys were up there, I thought you’d bring something to stir with too.”

“You thought.” Lance said. “You didn’t ask. Overlord.”

Pidge folded their arms in a huff. “Whatever. We better get going anyway, Hunk.”

Hunk checked the time on his phone. “Dang, you’re right. If we leave now, we’ll still have time to beat the lunch rush.”

“Where are you guys going?” Lance asked. The hopefulness in his tone made Keith’s heart clench.

Hunk waved his hand flippantly. “Just that planetary exhibition going on at the museum down in Central. Today’s the last day, so we thought we’d make use of our student discount and bag a couple of tickets.”

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed. “…I was the one who told you about that exhibition. I thought we were waiting until we were all free to go together?”

Pidge and Hunk exchanged very quick glances to each other. Pidge scratched the back of their head awkwardly before starting to pull their jacket on.

“Ah… yeah, that’s true. Sorry. It must’ve slipped our minds. Tickets were running out fast and we just had to pre-order them as soon as possible.”

Hunk gave Lance a light squeeze on his shoulder. “Hey, we’ll take loads of pictures so you can see, okay?”

“Yeah.” Lance said. “Have fun.”

Keith turned to Lance. “Hey, it’s fine. You’re coming over to mine anyway, remember?”

Lance did nothing except raise his eyebrows slightly.

Pidge stopped in their tracks just as they were putting their scarf on. “You are? You guys don’t even know each other.”

“No, I wonder whose fault that is?” Keith said, glaring at the both of them. “Since you guys failed to even introduce me to Lance, I took the opportunity to talk to him myself. Turns out we have a lot in common.”

“Oh, yeah? That’s cool, like what?” Hunk asked.

Keith, too, waved his hand flippantly. “Oh, nothing important. You guys probably wouldn’t be bothered.” Keith got up and took Lance’s arm.

“Besides, you guys are in a hurry aren’t you? Don’t want to get caught in the lunch rush after all.” Keith walked right past Pidge and Hunk’s gaping faces and led Lance out of the café’s seating area and through the double doors back outside.

"Don't forget your sugar!" Keith called out behind him. 

The cold hit them as soon as they stepped out. Wind whipped fallen leaves around them as they walked across a section of gravel, the ground crunching underneath them.

It wasn’t until they got to the main pathway leading to where the dorms were located that Lance finally spoke.

"Thanks. For all that." Lance mumbled. 

Keith looked at him with a smile. "You don't need to thank me."

“I’m sorry I didn’t text.” Lance said again.   
Keith gently bumped Lance’s shoulder with his as they slowly walked under the shedding maple trees.

“You don’t need to apologise either. Like I said before, it’s better seeing you in person than reading a message on my phone.”

Lance smiled and looked away. He shivered when a particularly biting cold breeze went past.

“Where’s your jacket?” Keith asked.

“Good question. I think it’s hanging behind my bedroom door. I forgot it before I left this morning.” Lance cursed under his breath.

Keith stopped them both and started to take off his scarf. He pulled Lance in closer to him and wrapped it around both of their necks.

Slipping his hand in the crook of Lance’s elbow, he gently pulled him to walk again.   
“Better?” He asked. “You’re really red. You must be freezing.” All Lance could do was nod.

Keith held him tighter. “Don’t worry, we’re almost there. I’ve got the best insulator waiting at home. He’s gonna love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd as always xox

“Who’s this big guy? You’re a good boy, huh? You’re such a good boy!” 

Keith watched Lance fondly from the doorway to the living room. Lance laughed as Keith’s dog excitedly jumped up and down around him, pouncing on him every so often to give him a few licks of affection.

Lance looked up at Keith. “What’s his name?”

“Kosmo. He’s a German Shepherd and is _clearly_ in love with you.” Keith chuckled as he sat on the floor next to them. Kosmo panted, laying on Lance’s lap, tail wagging happily.

“Well the feeling’s mutual.” Lance turned to Keith with a serious expression on his face. “Keith, I might steal your dog. Just saying.”

“You’ll pry him out of my cold, dead hands.” Keith said.

“Guess I’ll just have to kill you then.” Lance shrugged.

Keith let out a pained laugh and mumbled under his breath. “You already fucking are.”

Lance leaned in closer. “Hmm? What did you say?“

Keith shook his head, smiling. Lance narrowed his eyes but otherwise let it go. They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of hours, talking occasionally, the TV quietly playing off to the side.

“Hey, are you and Matt dating?” Lance asked suddenly. Keith’s eyes widened. He whipped his head round to face Lance so fast, he was lucky he didn’t get whiplash.

“Excuse me?“

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. He’s an attractive guy, you know?” Lance stretched to grab a pillow from the couch and placed it underneath his head. He couldn’t get up as Kosmo had taken residence on the entirety of Lance’s bottom half.

“I know he’s attractive. But we’re not… together.”

“I saw you guys at the café earlier. He was stroking your face and you guys were looking into each other’s eyes. All… gooey and stuff.”

“Gooey?” Keith asked, amused.

“Yeah, you know. Fluffy. Cute. That sort of thing.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Hm. You know Matt though, right? He was just being… well, _Matt_. I just didn’t stop him. Doesn’t mean I like him like that, though.”

“No?” Lance asked, sitting up on his elbows.

“No. Trust me.” Keith said.

“Alright, alright,” Lance said, chuckling. “But, uh. I remember seeing a little bear sitting on your shelf back at your office. Holding a little rainbow flag. That yours?”

Keith looked at him. “Lance, are you trying to find out my sexual orientation?”

Lance immediately backpedaled, making Keith laugh. “No, no! Well, I mean, kind of. I was just curious, I swear! I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

“Well, thank you, Lance. No need to worry about that, though. I’m very comfortable with who I am. I’m gay, since you were wondering.” Keith said, watching him.

“Oh, right. Cool.” Lance said, sitting up now, scratching the back of his head.

“Is it?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, I guess. Guys are cool. And cute, and stuff.” Lance avoided eye contact.

“Am I cool and cute?”

Lance started laughing, causing Kosmo to get up off of him. Lance sighed and rubbed at his legs, the feeling returning to them. Keith shuffled closer to him.

“Are you gonna stop laughing and answer the question?”

Lance smiled and tilted his head. “Yeah. You’re cool and cute. Is your ego well fed now?”

“Yeah, it’s full, thanks.” Keith got up and went to the kitchen.

“I’m not gonna talk about it, you know,” Lance called.

Keith stopped as he got two beers out of the fridge. His grip on them tightened.

“What happened at the café.” Lance continued.

Keith got the opener out of the cutlery drawer and popped the lids off both beers. He went over to hand one to Lance. “You don’t need to. I was there too, I saw what happened. You drink?”

Lance nodded and took the bottle from Keith, taking a sip. “Thanks.”

Keith shrugged. “You looked like you needed one.”

Lance was silent for a while. Keith pet behind Kosmo’s ears, moving his bottle out of reach any time he tried to sniff or lick at it.

“Okay, I know I literally _just_ said I wasn’t gonna talk about it, but it’s on my chest and I gotta get it off,” Lance began. Keith turned to look at him so he knew he was listening.

“They were my support system. I missed my parents… my family. So, so much. They really helped get my mind off the whole home sickness thing in my first year.

"Things are a lot better now, thankfully. I’m not saying I don’t miss them anymore, it’s just… easier to deal with. But I didn’t think the guys would start to drift away like this.

“It started with little digs here and there. Just playful banter, you know? But when I started to do it back, it’s like there was a problem. Like, I couldn’t say anything because then _I’d_ be the one being mean or whatever. I try to say it was just a joke but then I’m being annoying. It’s always… _something_.

"I guess once they could see I wasn’t that sad about being away from my family anymore, they sort of just... stopped trying. As if they’d done their duty in _looking after me, _or whatever.”

Kosmo walked over to Lance and nudged his arm with his face. Lance lifted it and Kosmo nestled his head onto Lance’s lap again, sighing softly.

“He thinks you’re upset.” Keith said, looking down at Kosmo. “Is he right?”

Lance thought for a second before shaking his head. “No, I’m not upset. Just… existing.”

“Hm.” Keith studied Lance’s face. He had a faraway expression, his eyes looking at nothing in particular. Keith just wanted to tug at his slightly curly chestnut hair and tell him that he’s important. So he did.

Lance blinked in surprise and chuckled genuinely. “You’re a real crowd pleaser, you know that, Keith?”

“I don’t care about a crowd. I care about you.” Keith said.

“You want to please me?” Lance asked, jokingly.

“I don’t think you want me to answer that.”

“I kinda do.” Lance smirked.

Keith rolled his eyes, despite himself. “Seriously, Lance. I want you to feel safe. Do you have any other people as a support system?”

Lance’s eyes lit up. “Ah, yeah. I have a cute little handful of other friends from my classes. We’re close – just not close enough to share our deep emotional state, though.” He laughed. His smile faded into something more contemplative as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I love Shiro and Curtis. They’re the lecturers who everyone loves and pines over. You’ve most likely heard of them. They’re really good friends but I don’t see them often. Understandably. They’re always busy and I don’t want to burden them.”

Keith smiled. “Yeah, I understand. They’re coming over around now, actually. It’d do you good to see them, then.”

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed. “You know them? Both of them?”

Just then, a knock came to the door and Keith got up to answer it, Kosmo hot on his heels, barking away. “Yeah, I do, as it goes. Shiro’s my brother.”

“What?!” Lance did a double-take. “You’re _brothers_?”

Lance heard Shiro approaching the living room. “Hey! Come on, down, boy. Yes, yes. I love you too, okay?”

“Are you talking to me or Kosmo?” Curtis asked as he walked in first. His eyes met Lance’s and he immediately broke out into a smile, taking him in an embrace.

“Lance! What are you _doing_ here!” Curtis said, excitedly. He stopped and held Lance at arms length. “What _are_ you doing here?” He looked back at the doorway as Keith and Shiro were just coming in. He looked back at Lance with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“_Don’t_.” Lance hissed.

“Lance!” Shiro smiled brightly and held Lance in a strong and warm hug. “What a surprise. So good to see you!”

“Yeah, you too, man.” Lance deadpanned.

“Oh. Nice to see everybody already knows each other.” Keith looked between everyone before he directed his glare to Shiro.

Curtis shuffled on his feet. “Okay, is it just me or is there some hostility in the air?”

Shiro held his hands up in defeat. “Fine, fine. I’ll address the elephant in the room.”

“You, Shiro.” Keith said. “You’re the elephant.”

Shiro pulled Keith towards him and swung an arm around his shoulder. He looked over to Lance. “Okay, yes. Keith is my brother. And yes, Keith, Lance is one of my most treasured friends. He always has been, always will be.”

The words instantly made Lance smile. Keith couldn’t look away.

“But,” Shiro continued. “If I had told either of you any of that, you wouldn’t have gone through with the counselling thing, would you? _Would_ you?” He asked again. Neither of the boys responded.

He hooked his hand in the crook of Lance’s elbow and brought him in alongside Keith. “Because sometimes it really is just easier to confide in strangers. And look at you now.”

Keith made a face. “What? What is there to look at?”

Shiro shrugged. “Well, Lance, you were so adamant that you weren’t going to see Keith, but you made the choice to anyway. To be completely honest, I didn’t know if anything would go beyond that first appointment.”

Lance stayed silent. He didn’t want to mention the only reason he went was because he was curious about who could potentially make him happy.

Meeting Keith that evening changed him, but he wasn’t ready to admit it to anyone else but himself just yet.

He didn’t want to give Shiro the satisfaction and he definitely didn’t want Keith to know what he thought about him. It could scare him away.

Lance didn’t want to risk losing him this early in their... friendship?

Lance considered the thought. He could see them being good friends. It was still early days, but Lance had never felt a connection to anyone else as strongly as he did for Keith.

He attempted to bite back a smile but he could feel a blush blooming on his cheeks. 

“Clearly something happened that evening otherwise Lance wouldn’t be at your place right now, bro.” Shiro looked at Keith who was avoiding eye contact, his expression becoming something resembling mild discomfort.

“It did.” Lance spoke up, suddenly, making everyone look over to him. Lance was talking to Shiro but had his eyes fixed on Keith.

“Even though we had only just met... by the time the session was over, I felt like we became friends instantly.”

Keith could only blink slowly before a soft smile graced his lips. “Yeah, me too. Even though you didn’t text me.” He added, his smile widening into a grin.

Lance groaned in feigned annoyance and threw his arms in the air. “I _said_ I was sorry!”

Shiro smiled and clapped a hand on both their shoulders. “I’m happy for you guys,”

Keith shrugged him off and started towards the kitchen. “Yeah, yeah, you big softie. Want me to be happy? Sort out what we’re watching and come up with a dinner plan.”

Curtis wrapped his arms around Shiro’s middle.

He whispered something in his husband’s ear that Lance couldn’t quite catch, but, considering Shiro’s reluctant agreement afterwards, Lance assumed it was something along the lines of ‘Leave them alone, now, please’.

“Ah, dinner’s already sorted, by the way,” Shiro said, getting settled on the large armchair by the window. “It’s coming later. Special delivery.”

“When are you ever going to stop being a cryptic gremlin?” Keith asked.

Curtis carefully situated himself into a comfortable position on Shiro’s lap. “Please don’t ask him questions he can’t answer. It hurts his head.”

Keith chuckled as he reached up to open the cabinet, taking out four glasses. Lance approached him, leaning his arms on the counter, content watching him move about the kitchen.

Their eyes met very briefly as they smiled at each other and it was almost as if they shared the same unspoken words; they’d have a talk about what just happened in private.

The rest of the day was supposed to be them spending time together that they wouldn’t have usually. They wanted to make the most of that as much as they could.

It was early evening and Keith partly drew the heavy burgundy curtains and turned the lights on to dim.

They were a bottle and a half of wine and several bottles of beer down between them. Luckily, they could all hold their liquor, just about.

They were chatting and laughing about everything and nothing; the latest movies, their favourite cheat meals and if Keith would ever consider getting another pet.

“You’re kidding, right?” He said. “This one already drives me up the wall, I don’t think I could handle a second fluffball.” Keith was sat on the floor, Kosmo in his lap.

He playfully scratched behind Kosmo’s ears and planted a long kiss on the top of his head. The action made Lance’s heart flutter in his chest.

“What about something smaller?” Curtis suggested. “Like a bird or a rabbit?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “First of all, in what universe do you think I would own a fucking rabbit? They’re cute, but not for me. Plus, I’m not lying when I say Kosmo would most probably eat it. Wouldn’t you, buddy?”

He spoke in a baby voice, scratching under his chin. Kosmo panted happily, nuzzling closer to Keith, loving the attention.

“What about you, Lance?” Shiro asked. Lance pulled his attention away from Keith and looked over to Shiro, dazed.

“Me?” He asked. “What about me?”

Shiro laughed but it wasn’t patronising in the slightest. “If you had a pet. Do you already have one back home? I can’t remember.”

Lance scoffed. “My house is a zoo in itself, we’d have no time for pets.” He turned to Keith. “I’m the youngest out of my two brothers and two sisters. I’ve got a little niece and nephew, too.”

Keith raised his eyebrows. “Wow. Big family.”

Lance chuckled and sat back on the couch. “Big’s an understatement. That’s not even the half of it.”

“Well, any more than two members in an immediate family is big to me,” Keith leaned back on his hands. “It sounds like you really love them, though?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, I really do. You should meet them, one day. If you’d like.”

“I _would_ like.” Keith said. Lance smiled and ducked his head in an attempt to hide his reddening face.

Shiro flipped the show that was playing on the TV to a different one. Lance looked between Shiro and Keith.

“Hey, now that I can see you guys together, I have to say this. And, please, don’t be offended,” Lance said sitting up. “But, for brothers, you two don’t really look alike at all.”

Both Keith and Shiro gasped simultaneously.

“God, _thank_ you, Lance.” Keith said, raking both his hands through his black locks.

“You have no idea how many people on campus tell me how much Keith looks like me once they find out we’re ‘brothers’.” Shiro said, exhausted. “We aren’t really, by the way. Just so you know. I’m still convinced it’s because we’re both Asian.” He said, turning to Keith.

“Well, duh,” Keith deadpanned. “Nice to see stereotyping is still alive and well.”

Lance shook his head. “Wait, wait. I thought you guys _were_ brothers. Now, you’re not?”

Shiro looked over to Keith. “It’s all you, man.”

Keith sighed. “It’s... a long story. Short version, Shiro fostered me as a legal guardian temporarily when I was younger. We happened to meet again later in life at this very university. The rest is history,”

He waved a hand, dismissing the story like it was a chore to explain.

“All we’ve said to other people is that we’re only brothers on paper. It took forever for people to catch on because they were just _so_ determined that we were related. People love a novelty," Keith shrugged.

"Soon, it just got too annoying to explain, so we just started telling them we _are_ brothers by blood," He continued. 

"No one’s been able to tell we aren’t yet, and we’re in no hurry to tell them the whole story, so. It gets them off our ass. We’re practically brothers anyway, so it’s not a complete lie.”

“I see,” Lance nodded slowly, taking all the information in.

Keith eyed him, warily. “What are you thinking?”

Lance looked over to Keith with a playful smirk. “I’m thinking you’re definitely the cuter brother.”

Keith smiled at him gratefully. He was pretty guarded about certain aspects of his life and was careful about who he wanted to share details with. The fact that Lance didn't seem to care and didn't question anything else made Keith happy.

Lance, he thought, was one of the only people he felt he could tell his whole life story to.

Shiro’s expression was indignant as he sputtered to find the right words. “Oh, thanks, Lance. What am I, then?”

Curtis stroked his arm and tilted Shiro’s face towards his with his index finger. “You’re the gorgeous brother that I married,” Curtis gave Shiro a soft kiss in an attempt to butter him up.

“Hey, there you go, gorgeous,” Keith said, reaching over to pat Shiro’s leg.

“Shut up,” Shiro said, shaking his head with a smile.

Just then, the door knocked. 

“Is this your _special delivery_?” Keith asked Shiro, patting Kosmo’s side so he’d get up off of him.

“It better be. I’m starving,” Shiro said.

Keith opened the door to a voice Lance didn’t recognise.

It was a female voice, slightly muffled as she stepped into the apartment. Whoever it was, Keith sounded quite happy to see her, so Lance allowed himself to relax.

Keith returned holding a few large boxes of pizza and sides, making a beeline straight to the kitchen to put them down on the counter.

The woman followed in after him, a woolen pastel pink scarf wrapped around the bottom half of her face. She was tall, her heeled ankle boots making her even taller.

All Lance saw when he looked up was deep brown skin surrounded by an ocean of white hair tucked into her scarf. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, piercing whoever she looked at.

She tugged her scarf down before deciding to take it off completely, bundling it up in her arms.

She wildly fluffed her free hand through her hair, attempting to make it as presentable as possible, even though it fell into place effortlessly, gently cascading down her back like a waterfall.

“Shiro, Curtis!” She said, excitedly. Her accent was British, but not completely. She glanced over to Lance as she was passing the couch. She reached over and touched his shoulder.

“Hi there, darling. I’ll get to you in just a sec, I just want to say hi to these two real quick.”

Before Lance could even blink, let alone respond, she gave him a wink and was off again.

“No, no, no, don’t get up, I can see you’re very comfortable.” She tip-toed over to the chair Shiro and Curtis were curled up in and leaned down to hug them both, immediately engaging them in conversation.

Lance looked over to them, still feeling the ghost of the woman’s hand on his shoulder. She didn’t even know who Lance was and yet she still made the effort to talk to him, even though it was fleeting.

It was more than he could say about Pidge and Hunk and the thought made him smile slightly.

“Hey, sorry,” Keith suddenly appeared at Lance’s side. “Wanna help me with the food? They are definitely gonna be a while.”

“Sure,” Lance said.

They set to work grabbing napkins and refilling empty glasses that were left on the coffee table.

Keith was filling a glass with water when he looked over to Lance. “I saw you smiling over at her,”

Lance looked up, preoccupied with cutting the pizza into more definitive slices. “Hm?”

Keith jerked his chin over to the woman, still deep in conversation with Shiro and Curtis.

She was very animated, her arms exaggerating wildly as she spoke, her hair bouncing up and down as she nodded her head in agreement to something Curtis mentioned.

“That’s Allura,” Keith said. “Born in London, moved to America when she was around four or five. She goes to our university, actually. Bioengineering.”

“Does she know Matt?”

“Yeah, they’re good friends.”

“Cool.”

Keith looked over at him. “She’s pretty, right?”

Lance nodded, not distracted from his task at hand. “Yeah, she really is.”

“I’ve known her for a long time. She’s a real sweetheart. Funny, too.” Keith took a sip of his water. “Sure, she can be a little narcissistic at times, but _God_, if I looked half as good as her, I would be too.”

“Not drinking anymore?” Lance asked, pointing to Keith’s glass.

Keith shook his head. “Gonna take it easy for the rest of the night, I think. _No one_ wants to see me drunk, trust me.”

Laughter bubbled out of Lance as he watched Keith move closer to him. “Something tells me it’d be a sight to behold.”

“Nah. You should see Allura drunk, though. She gets crazy, it’s hilarious. …You guys could drink together.”

Lance put down the pizza cutter with a sigh. “What are you doing, Keith?”

“I can try and hook you guys up, if you’re interested,” Keith said. “She’s single.”

“That’s nice,” Lance said, passively. “I need to bring these out while it’s still hot.”

Lance picked up the boxes and started to walk towards the living room. Keith stepped out to put a hand to his chest, stopping him.

Lance tried to not let it show on his face how much he was craving his touch.

“Lance, I just want you to be happy,” Keith whispered. “Am I being too much right now? Because I can just drop the topic if it's making things weird.”

Lance smiled tiredly, gently coaxing Keith’s hand off of him. “Thank you, Keith, really.”

Keith simply nodded and moved out of the way so Lance could get through. The others stopped talking for a few moments to get excited over the arrival of the food.

Keith looked over at Allura pulling her boots off before settling herself down next to Lance.

She rested her arm on the back of the couch, her hand dropping down just enough to brush Lance’s shoulder. She used her other hand to flick her mass of silky hair back as she laughed at something Lance said.

Lance, on the other hand, was sat back looking relaxed as he spoke, an easy smile on his face.

“Keith, you need a hand with those drinks?” Shiro called.

Keith caught himself glaring at Lance and Allura, chewing at his lower lip before he shook himself out of it. “No, no, I’m good. Thanks.”

Keith took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure what he was doing; he couldn’t understand. He liked Lance, but was sure that Lance didn’t like him. Not in the way he wanted him to, anyway.

He was stuck.

He wanted Lance to have someone and be happy surrounded by people who care for him and love him. Hell, he wanted to be one of those people.

So why was he here shoving Lance towards Allura when he was so sure he wanted Lance for himself?

He gripped the edge of the counter, steeling his nerves, remembering the conversation he had with Shiro that same morning.

_“You do deserve happiness, you know.” _

Shiro was right, Keith knew he was. Although Keith’s idea of happiness is to be sure other people he cares about are happy, he knows in himself that he’d be happy with Lance. And Lance with him.

He looked over to the group again. Shiro and Curtis were fussing over what movie to put on, while Allura was busy chattering about the latest gossip on some celebrity.

Too busy listening to her own voice to notice Lance was looking past her, right at Keith.

Keith locked eyes with Lance, a heavy blush on his cheeks. He uselessly attempted scrubbing the redness away, before picking up all the glasses with both hands and placing them on the table.

Sitting down next to Allura made Kosmo leap up onto his lap from his previous spot curled up by Lance’s feet. He eyed an opened bottle of beer that he didn’t end up finishing earlier and reached for it, bringing it to his lips.

Lance didn’t let the action go unnoticed.

“That didn’t last long,” He said. The tone was meant to be conversational but Keith was sure he heard the slightest hint of judgement laced in there.

Keith wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shrugged. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything between you guys.”

Allura turned in her seat to face Keith. “Not at all! In fact, we were just talking about this absolute munchkin,” She stroked Kosmo’s face as he looked up at her, lovingly.

“Oh, yeah?” Keith asked.

“He was only this big when I was last here!” Allura made a small, round shape with her hands, her baby blue manicured nails glinting under the lights. “He’s calmed down so much from since he was a puppy.”

“Oh, no. No, he’s only calm right now because there are other people here. When it’s just us, he’s his true, hyper self. Well,” He gestured to Lance.

“He seemed to be himself when he was around Lance earlier, too. He’s not like that for just anybody.”

Lance smiled and picked up his glass to take a drink.

“Oh, I see!” Allura clapped. “That’s so sweet. I suppose it’s only natural he would gravitate towards Lance. He’s been around him more, no?”

“No, he only met him this morning,” Keith clarified. “In fact, I only met Lance yesterday.” He added with a slight chuckle.

Allura gasped, her glossy lips open in shock, forming a perfect ‘O’ shape. She looked between the two, confused. “You two aren’t boyfriends?”

Lance immediately spat out the drink he was having, turning away to shield Allura, to no avail. Most of the beer got on her beige jumper and she rubbed at it with her sleeve, attempting to get it out.

Shiro and Curtis tuned in to the conversation just in time to hear Allura’s comment and laughed out loud. The commotion made Kosmo jump up in Keith’s lap and start barking from excitement.

“Oh, my god, I’m so so sorry,” Lance said, grabbing as many napkins as he could, wiping his mouth, then the couch and then Allura.

“I didn’t think I was going to do that, it happened so quickly, I’m sorry.”

Keith was trying to calm Kosmo down and looked over to Allura. All she did was laugh and wave her hand like it was nothing. “Oh, don’t apologise! It’s not the end of the world. I’m sure this can come out,”

She pulled at her jumper, the damp patches scattered across her chest. Lance quickly averted his eyes, blushing profusely. Shiro and Curtis were still snickering with each other.

“And _what_ is so funny?” Allura asked, throwing her arms up in exaggeration. “You’ve never had a messy night out before?”

“Oh, no, no, trust me, that’s not what we’re laughing at.” Curtis said, on the edge of breaking down again.

Allura only narrowed her eyes into a glare, blue shards of ice threatening to impale the both of them. Shiro cleared his throat, taking his and Curtis’ focus back to the TV.

Keith touched Allura’s arm. “Go into my room and find a sweatshirt or something to change into, if you want.”

Allura’s eyes lit up. “Ah, yes! If that’s alright? Thank you, Keith. Won’t be a minute.”

She stood up and trotted off down the hall, Kosmo following close behind her. Keith slowly looked over to Lance still wiping up the small patches of beer from the couch. He stilled Lance’s hand with his own and took the napkins away to the bin in the kitchen.

“Hey, why’d you do that?” Lance said, following him in.

“Lance, about ninety-nine percent of that went on Allura. There was basically nothing on the couch that warranted that much cleaning.” Keith said, leaning back against the counter.

“I saw some more that maybe you didn’t see. I was cleaning.”

“No. You were stalling.”

Lance opened his mouth to reply, then promptly closed it again. He couldn’t meet Keith’s eye.

“Was it what Allura assumed about us?” Keith asked. “What went through your mind?”

Lance looked up at him then. “We aren’t in your office right now, Keith. You don’t need to talk to me like I’m a client.”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not. I’m talking to you like a friend.”

Lance stepped forward into Keith’s personal space and placed both his hands on the counter, either side of Keith.

He heaved a deep sigh and Keith could smell the alcohol on his breath, making the hairs on his neck stand on end. Lance looked into Keith’s eyes, unwavering.

“Well, what if I don’t want to be just friends?”

Keith went completely still. He tried to speak, to say something, anything, but his words were failing him.

Lance continued to stare, even when Allura came bounding back in dressed in a black sweatshirt with red and white sleeves that was too big to fit on her lithe body.

She completely ignored the two boys in close proximity to each other in the kitchen and settled on the side of the couch, closest to Shiro and Curtis.

Lance blinked and started to slip away, waking Keith out of his stupor. Keith grabbed his wrist, stopping him with minimal effort.

“Hey. We… we’ll talk about this later, okay?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Lance replied, leaving his grasp to join the others.

“Hey, Keith, get over here!” Curtis called. “Shiro and I have _finally_ decided on a movie.”

Keith took a breath and walked over to sit next to Lance. He glanced over to the refilled glass Lance held in his hands. Wine, Keith thought.

They’d been drinking all day. Keith really forced himself to stop, especially after hearing a confession like that. He grabbed his own forgotten glass of water on the table, the condensation cool on his hands.

It helped only slightly, considering the rest of his body felt like it was on fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all staying safe. xo  
unbeta'd as always

The group were just under an hour into a random thriller movie Shiro and Curtis found. The empty pizza boxes were discarded but they were all still drinking, including Lance. 

Keith noticed how many bottles down Lance was, and even though it seemed as though he was enjoying the movie, there was a part of him that looked like he was on edge. His knee kept bouncing and he was constantly rubbing his arm. 

Someone could see that and assume it was due to the tense nature of the movie, but Keith could see Lance spacing out every so often. He was just thinking of an excuse to leave the room with him for a bit, but Allura spoke up suddenly. 

“I’m just going to quickly clear up these empty glasses, if everyone is done? Lance, do you mind helping?” She stood, stretching her arms out to regain her balance, before picking up two bottles at a time by the necks. 

“Oh, yeah, sure thing,” Lance said, getting up after her. 

“Wait, wait. You guys don’t have to do that, you’re guests.” Keith said, holding Allura’s arm. 

“Ew, don’t call me a _guest_.” Allura grimaced, shaking herself free. “We’re family, aren’t we, Lance?” 

Lance just exhaled a small noise of amusement before following Allura into the kitchen. Allura chucked the bottles into the recycling bin and placed a glass she was holding in the crook of her elbow by the sink. 

“Besides,” She continued. Lance could hear her slurring her words slightly. She raised her voice a little so Keith could hear above the movie, even though they were only ten or so steps away . “The more we do now, the less you’ll have to do later, right?” 

“Alright, alright,” Keith called back. “Thanks, babe.” 

Allura chuckled to herself. “Was he talking to me or…?” She jabbed a finger to Lance’s chest in question. 

Lance shook his head, placing his glasses next to Allura’s. “He was most definitely referring to you. As you were the one talking to him.” 

“Ah, yes! You’re so smart.” Allura sighed heavily and sat at one of the chairs tucked under the counter at the edge of the kitchen. “God, I could go for another drink.” 

Lance just laughed and opened the fridge, pulling out a small bottle of water. He handed it over to Allura who took it begrudgingly. 

“I didn’t mean_ H2O_,” She drawled, before bursting out in fits of giggles. “But, thanks. I should probably start going the water route now, anyway.” She attempted to twist open the bottle top a few times, even trying with her teeth before giving up and flopping face down onto the table. 

_ “L__aaaance_,” She whined, shaking the bottle of water above her head. “Be a complete doll and help me open this, please? The beer and wine took away all my muscle strength.” 

Lance looked on, a smile plastered on his face. “Only because you said please.” 

He took the bottle from Allura and easily unscrewed the lid. Allura sat up and gaped at Lance, eyes wide and her hands on her head in disbelief. 

“You did it!” She grabbed the bottle back from him and took a large swig. “Thank you so much. You must work out _so _hard.” 

Lance laughed. “God, no. You most likely loosened it up for me. Team effort. High-five.” 

He raised his hand up and Allura threw her arm in Lance’s general direction and ended up slapping his shoulder, making her cackle with laughter. 

“That was your shoulder!” She cried. 

“That _was_ my shoulder.” Lance chuckled. “But, it was close enough. I suppose this is like karma for earlier, huh?” He gestured to the sweatshirt Keith let Allura borrow. 

Allura got up then, carefully making her way along the counter to Lance. She poked his shoulder she’d slapped moments before, peering at it carefully, as if she could see through the fabric of his shirt. “Did I hurt you?” 

Lance waved a hand. “No way! Don’t worry. I’m a strong enough guy.” 

“Yes, yes you are.” She spoke softly and trailed her hand from Lance’s shoulder down to his forearm. 

Lance followed the movement of her hand and chuckled nervously. He stepped out of reach of Allura who was using Lance as something to lean on. Once he’d moved, she stumbled forward slightly. 

“Uh… Allura. Look, before you say anything, just hear me out,” Lance spoke quiet enough that he could still be heard above the movie but only to Allura’s ears. She squinted at him in concentration, her eyes glazed over. “You are stunning, really. You’re a very beautiful woman. But, I’m sorry, I’m not interested in you.” 

Allura blinked, going through what Lance just said in her head. Lance realised she heard him because her eyebrows furrowed slowly and her mouth fell agape. 

“Oh, _God_. You think I like you? Like, ‘I wanna bang’, like you?” Allura asked, holding her fingers up in quotations. 

“I wouldn’t have put it _quite _like that, but, yeah.” Lance said. “Are you saying you don’t?” 

Allura cackled again, shoving Lance’s shoulder. “God, _no_! I mean, of course, you are _very _cute,” She pinched his cheek. “But, I’m not into you. Ugh, shit. I’m sorry. I can see why you thought that. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I should’ve reigned it in. Drinking _really _doesn’t agree with me, but damn if it isn’t good.” 

“Yeah, so I’ve heard.” Lance chuckled. 

Allura glanced at him. “We cool?” 

Lance shoved her shoulder. “We’re cool. It’ll make for a good story one day.” 

“Hell yeah. I can see us being really good friends,” Allura said, swinging her arm around him. “So?” 

Lance tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

“You said you weren’t interested in _me_. Is there someone you _do _like?” Allura wiggled her eyebrows, smirking at him. 

Lance couldn’t help himself and looked over to Keith, who was looking back at them. Lance didn’t expect it and hurriedly looked away, heat rising in his cheeks. “I don’t know if that’s any of your business.” 

Allura looked over to Keith who was now extremely interested in the movie playing on the TV and grinned. “Mmhmm. Okay, sure.” 

She pushed off Lance and stumbled her way back to the living room, standing in front of the TV, much to the protest of the other boys. She clapped in finality, missing her own hands a few times. 

“Okay, the night is over, guys. It’s coming up to eleven and I have to host a lecture tomorrow morning.” 

“You’re joking. Allura, you’re fucking drunk.” Curtis said. 

“Yeah, I kind of am. It’s gonna be a _hell _ of a hangover. Meaning, I might as well go home _now_, but, oh! Dilemma! I can’t drive like this,” Allura gestured to herself wildly, swaying on her feet slightly. “Shiro, Curtis, this is where you two lovelies come in.” 

Shiro groaned. “Oh, come on. We’re only, like, half an hour from the end of the movie.” 

“The lady’s dead. The kid is too. I watched this the other week.” Allura had to sit down to pull on her boots. “Now, come _on_.” 

“Oh, you fucking…” Shiro mumbled, rolling his eyes. He pat Curtis on his thigh, indicating for him to get up. “Fine, alright. You owe me.” 

“Yeah, yeah, get in line,” Allura hissed, going over to Shiro. She jerked her head in Keith and Lance’s direction. “Look.” 

Shiro’s eyes moved past her towards the kitchen. Keith had already gotten up and went to join Lance in the kitchen. They were clearing up some final bits, laughing together as Lance informed Keith of the events that just took place. 

“Oh.” Curtis said. He patted Shiro’s chest. “We should go.” 

As they gathered up their things and started to slip quietly out the door, Allura caught Keith’s eye and mouthed a drunken _'We’re off, bye'_ while twinkling her fingers at him with a bright smile. 

Keith nodded with a smile and when Lance turned around to look, the door had already clicked shut, leaving the two boys in silence; bar the noise from the TV. 

“Wait, they’ve left? Already?” Lance asked. His body language looked as though he was about to get up and leave himself, but tension in his shoulders was keeping him grounded. 

Keith nodded. “You saw Allura, right? I told you, she’s a danger to herself and others when she drinks. This was _nothing_.” 

Lance scoffed a laugh. “Yeah, ten minutes ago was proof of that,” 

“You can still catch them, if you hurry.” 

Hesitation passed across Lance’s face for a matter of seconds, his hands drumming against the countertop. He watched Keith move about the apartment, fixing cushions and putting remaining glasses in the dishwasher. Kosmo’s feet were heard coming closer towards Lance and upon spotting him, Kosmo got excited, attempting to leap up onto him. 

“Stop it, Kosmo,” Keith tutted, tugging at his front paws. “He’s well trained, I promise. He seems to really like you.” 

Lance waved him off. “It’s okay, really. I don’t mind.” 

Keith grabbed a jar of treats from the table and handed it to Lance. Upon popping the lid open, Kosmo instantly sat on the floor, staring down Keith, waiting patiently. 

“Try to see if he listens to you,” Keith said. “They’re healthy so don’t worry if you think you’re giving him too much. I’m just going to get Allura’s jumper.” 

He disappeared around the corner and Lance looked down at Kosmo’s face. He was quiet, likely awaiting orders. 

Lance fished around the jar, even though they were all similar, and picked out a treat. Kosmo’s large ears perked up and his eyes didn’t leave Lance’s. 

“Um… Lie down?” Lance tried. Kosmo tilted his head side to side a few times. Lance tried again and Kosmo lay down in front of him. 

“Oh, good boy.” Lance pet his head and handed him a treat which Kosmo took gratefully. Lance thought for a second. He peered around the corner to make sure Keith wasn’t there and rushed to the TV, turning up the volume slightly, the movie still playing. 

He rejoined Kosmo on the kitchen floor and stroked his back. Kosmo was still busy chewing at his treat, a long jerky looking food item, but put out a paw and rested it on Lance’s thigh. 

“Hey,” Lance began. “Mind lending an ear for a minute?” 

Kosmo continued to eat. 

“So, you know Keith. The guy who looks after you,” He continued with a chuckle. “It’s not been long at all but… I don’t think I remember ever feeling this way before. I actually feel _happy _and that I can be myself around him, you know? It’s different, but, like, a good different. I haven’t even felt this good around Pidge and Hunk.” 

Lance sighed. He had known Pidge and Hunk for a few years and even since meeting them, he’s had some sort of guard up. That’s not to say he wasn’t acting like himself – he was. But it was only a version of himself that he showed his friends. 

He never really felt comfortable enough to reveal his whole self to anyone but his family. Keith was different. He only knew the man for a day and yet Lance wanted to take a mallet and break down those walls himself. 

That would mean putting himself out there for Keith to see; exposing himself from the pleasant, secure cocoon he sheltered himself with for so long. He was terrified, of course. But, somehow, he felt like Keith would accept him. 

He sat back, his head hitting the door of a lower cupboard unit with a soft thud. Kosmo whined below him and licked his hand, asking for more pets. Lance smiled down at his brown eyes and scratched behind his ears. 

“I really like him, Kosmo, but… I don’t think he likes me back. And that’s okay!” He added quickly. “I mean, no matter if we’re in a relationship or just a really good friendship, I’m just so glad he’s in my life. And I can’t say that about just anyone. He’s… special.” 

He lightly pressed a finger to Kosmo’s nose and laughed when he attempted to lick it. “Promise not to tell, okay?” 

“Mm. I don’t know. Kosmo’s pretty bad at keeping secrets.” 

Lance stopped and looked up. Keith was leaning against the counter at the entryway to the kitchen, his arms folded. He had a small smile on his face and sat down next to Lance. 

“Want to sit somewhere that’s… not the floor?” Keith asked. 

Lance shook his head. “No, thanks.” 

“Okay.” 

“I’m afraid if I get up, I’ll have second thoughts and leave.” 

“Lance, you don’t have to explain yourself, it’s okay.” 

“Okay.” 

They stayed there in silence for a few minutes, doing nothing in particular. Keith was idly stroking Kosmo and Lance was fussing with the hem of his hoodie. 

“I’m just gonna put this in to wash,” Keith held up Allura’s jumper in his hand, getting up just as Lance spoke. 

“How much of that did you hear?” 

“Hm?” 

“What I said.” 

Keith sighed. He put the jumper on the table before going back to Lance. He adjusted his sitting position, making Kosmo walk away, looking for something more interesting. Lance instantly missed the warmth Kosmo was giving sat by his leg. Keith ran his hands through his hair and held it up in a high ponytail for a few seconds before dropping his arm, Lance following his every movement. 

“I won’t lie, Lance, I heard practically everything. But,” He laid his hand on Lance’s knee. “You shouldn’t feel ashamed of saying what you feel.” 

Lance rolled his eyes, despite his body heating up like an inferno. 

“I’m serious. I’m glad you can at least talk to my dog about me. I have to say I’m very flattered.” 

Lance laughed at that. “Yeah, well. Kosmo is a good listener.” He hesitated for a moment. 

“So, what do you think? About, you know, all that.” Lance gestured with his hands. 

Keith hummed. He leaned one hand on the cool tiled floor and tucked his hair behind his ear with the other one. Lance started to go red, the longer he waited for an answer. 

“In your own time.” 

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Keith chuckled. “I just needed some time to let all of that sink in.” 

“Right,” Lance said, dejectively. “Look, I really don’t want this to be awkward for our friendship, so I can understand if you don’t want to talk about _that _specifically, or—” 

Keith cut Lance off with a slight shove. Lance wasn’t expecting it, so he very nearly fell over. Keith laughed and brought him back up, pulling him into a hug. Except, it wasn’t really a hug, it was more like Keith on the side of Lance, his arms wrapped around his middle while Lance sat in stunned silence. 

“_You_, Lance, are _so _oblivious, it’s adorable.” Keith said. 

“What?” Lance’s voice was quiet, still quite unsure of what was going on. 

“Firstly, nothing’s going to ruin our friendship,” Keith rested his head atop Lance’s. “And honestly, I’d hope nothing ruins our relationship either. If you’d like to be in one with me, that is.” 

“Okay, _what _ ?” Lance said, louder now. “I’m confused. You _did _ hear me say all that before, right?” 

Keith nodded. 

“So what are you saying?” Lance breathed out. His eyes were glossing over and one of his hands clung to Keith’s forearm. 

“I’m saying that you were wrong about one thing. You thought I didn’t like you back, but I do. I have done. Ever since you walked into my office.” 

Lance could do nothing but stare. He didn’t realise he was crying until Keith gently swiped stray tears away, leaving his hand cupping the side of his face. He attempted to speak, but no words were able to come out. Eventually, he managed a strangled, “Why?” 

Keith laughed as though he was just asked the most obvious question in his life. His gaze answered everything silently, though he stayed silent. 

He shook his head, smiling. “I _really _ want to tell you. But I don’t want to scare you away,” He chuckled. “I hope I’ll have the chance to say sometime soon.” 

Lance smiled and clasped his hand around Keith’s. “Yeah. I get it. So… are we really doing this? We did only meet yesterday. We hardly even know each other.” 

“No. No, we don’t.” Keith agreed. He traced Lance’s freckles, his fingers lightly dancing across his cheeks. “I’d like to, though.” 

A million thoughts ran through Lance’s mind so quickly that he couldn’t pinpoint even one. He didn’t have any sort of response he felt valid enough to say to Keith; anything that wouldn’t make him feel stupid. All he could do was stare from Keith’s deep indigo eyes down to his lips and hope his intentions came across. Before Lance could filter through what he wanted to do next, Keith had already leaned in and kissed him softly. 

It heated Lance’s entire body, electricity running through his veins. The kiss was feather light and Keith pulled away before Lance could deepen it. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Keith said, moving away. “I didn’t know if-” 

Lance cut Keith off with a kiss of his own, winding his arms around his neck. His tears were staining Keith’s face, but neither seemed to care. They were in a world of their own, the only thing that mattered being the other. Keith reluctantly pulled away after a minute or so, keeping hold of Lance. 

“If you ever want to shut me up like that again, I won’t stop you.” Keith said, almost breathless. 

Lance chuckled. “I’ll hold you to that,” 

“I’d rather you hold me to you?” Keith suggested. 

Lance smiled brightly and pulled Keith closer to him. They sat together like that for a long while after, until Lance eventually went home. In bed, Keith was about to settle down to sleep when he heard his phone buzz on his bedside table. 

[01:12] **Unknown ** ** number**: _I’m thinking I don’t want to be just friends. You__? _

Keith immediately smiled at his phone, not hesitating to type a reply before setting his phone down and going off to sleep. 

_ ‘ _ _ Dunno__. Meet me tomorrow and ask again__? Maybe I’ll give you an answer.'_

*~* 

*~*

So Lance did. He met him at his office the day after that too, during a free period at uni to have lunch together. 

They made it a regular thing for the next couple of months, getting to know each other more and more every day. They were inseparable; it was rare you’d see one without the other. 

Most of the time they’d hang out either at their own places or at Keith’s office when no one else would be there. One time, they misjudged and Krolia bounded in through his door just as Keith decided it was a good idea to nip at Lance’s neck as he held him down on his desk. 

Lance couldn’t have been more embarrassed and Keith found the explanation tiring and annoying. Krolia, on the other hand, was loving every second, a huge grin on her face as she watched Keith attempt to hide his blush. 

Shay, the receptionist at the counsellors, also knew something was going on, as she saw Lance come in and out all the time, but she didn’t let on. It was inevitable that their friends would soon notice how often they were together and start talking, so they decided to keep it under wraps for a while as best they could. 

It came around to Keith’s birthday before Lance suggested they meet in the university, where they both knew the others would be. Lance entered Keith’s room early in the morning, carrying a tray of coffee, waffles with syrup and a little black present wrapped in a silver bow. 

“Happy birthday, you,” Lance sing-songed, putting the tray down on the bed, snuggling up next to Keith. 

“What’s all this?” Keith mumbled, rubbing his eyes, still half asleep. 

Lance gestured to his spread with a flourish before gently turning Keith’s face towards him. “A birthday breakfast of sorts. And a special little something,” he looked towards the neatly wrapped present. 

“I have an idea of a special present you could give me.” Keith smiled, leaning in for a kiss. 

Lance obliged for a minute before pulling away, reaching for the box. “Come on, open it already.” 

Keith took it from him, tugging at the ribbon. “You really didn’t have to get me an—” 

“Shut up,” Lance cut him off, putting his finger to his lips. “Just open it.” 

Keith tore open the wrapping paper, his fingers stilling when he saw the cover of a very familiar book. 

“Okay, so, I know it’s not really a _present_,” Lance begun quickly. “I read through the whole thing and I read through your notes, too. I added my own that you can read whenever you feel the need to.” 

Keith’s fingertips brushed against the surface of_The Little Book of Mindfulness_, thumbing through the pages, seeing cursive writing penned in blue ink amongst his own red ones. 

“I don’t want it to feel like I’m just giving your book back to you in the form of a gift,” Lance rubbed the back of his head. 

“I just… wanted to pass on parts of myself that I realised through this book back to you. Oh, and,” Lance took the book away briefly, turning quickly to the last page, pulling out a small metallic gold bookmark with a brown cartoon dog printed on it. 

“Look, it’s Kosmo!” Lance giggled. At the mention of his name, Kosmo came over from his spot on the floor, attempting to jump onto Lance. 

“Ugh, stop. You know you’re not allowed on the bed. Look,” he brought it closer to Kosmo’s face so he could see. “Striking resemblance, no?” 

Lance slid it back into the book and handed it back to Keith. “So, yeah. Happy birthday.” 

Keith was silent for a long while before Lance frowned. “Okay, if you don’t like it, you _can _just say.” 

“Sorry. I love it. Sorry,” Keith said again, shaking his head. “I do, I promise. I just didn’t expect how thoughtful this was going to be. I can’t wait to read through this again with a different viewpoint. And from someone I care about. Thank you.” 

“Of course,” Lance caressed the side of his face before kissing his cheek softly. “There’s a part in it I really like. It’s a little poem about stars,” 

As Lance was talking, Keith flicked through the book, knowing exactly what part Lance was talking about. Lance had highlighted a small section: _The stars we see so clearly seem only a little far, almost untouchable, but not quite. _

There, he had written one word; Keith. 

“You’re like my very own star,” Lance said, looking at Keith. “Or, you know, some other gay shit that doesn’t sound as cheesy.” He groaned, putting his head in his hands. “Sorry. It really is so sappy, isn’t it? It’s how I feel though, so. I guess I’m not sorry.” 

Keith brought him closer, kissing him longingly. He didn’t want to stop, but when he did, he sighed heavily. “God, you really make this so difficult.” 

Lance cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?” 

“Nothing. Ignore me. Thank you so much, it’s perfect.” Keith pulled him closer. “Share this with me.” 

He dragged the tray closer towards him, cutting a piece of waffle, holding it in front of Lance’s mouth. 

“But it’s yours.” Lance protested. 

“I will force-feed you, I swear.” Keith threatened, with no heat behind his words. 

Lance just rolled his eyes, taking the bite. 

They sat and ate for a while, Keith sipping his coffee. 

“You know, I was thinking,” Lance started. 

“About?“ 

“Meeting up with Pidge and Hunk later today. Maybe even Matt, if he’s there,” 

Keith sat up a bit straighter. “Really? Lance, that’s great. I’m glad that you feel like you can actually be around them again.” 

“Mm. I do feel a lot stronger, mentally. I have you to thank for that,” Lance tucked Keith’s dark hair behind his ears. “But, I want you to come with me.” 

Keith blinked. “What?” 

Lance chuckled. “I want them to see us. Together. I don’t want to be hiding around them anymore, you know?” 

“Are you sure about this?” Keith asked. “I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.” 

“It’s not like I’ve got anything to be ashamed of. I’m not sure you realise how much you’ve changed me. I’m more sure of myself when I’m with you.” Lance smiled, starting to clear away breakfast. 

Keith couldn’t argue. Especially when Lance spoke like that, so highly of the man he chose to spend time with. So off they went, and, sure enough, Pidge, Matt and Hunk were sat at one of the larger café tables, chatting away. Keith felt slight hesitation from Lance as they got closer, so he gave his hand a quick squeeze for reassurance. 

“Hey, guys,” Keith started, taking a seat by Matt. “Been a while.” 

Matt looked genuinely surprised to see him and broke out into a smile. “Keith, hey! And Lance!” He said as Lance sat down in between Keith and Pidge. To his surprise, Pidge nodded a greeting to Lance, placing a small hand upon his own on top of the table. They were having a conversation with Hunk, who also smiled widely when he saw the boys but carried on talking to Pidge. 

“God, it really has been forever.” Matt continued. “Uni life, huh? Pidge and I share a damn dorm and yet we barely see each other. Right, Pidgeon?” 

They either ignored Matt or was so invested in their conversation that they didn’t hear him. Nevertheless, Matt shrugged and reached over to poke Lance in the chest. 

“Especially you, man. I feel like we only ever see each other for a few minutes at a time. But, to be honest, I don’t think I’ve seen you around uni very much lately. Am I just missing you or… ?” 

Lance shook his head. “No, I sort of just take off once I’m done with classes. I’m getting most of my studying done at home and… other places,” He quickly glanced at Keith. “I can’t concentrate in that library around this time. It’s always full and noisy, students being so busy with finals and all.” 

“Yep, I hear that,” Matt said, stretching. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Matt, how much studying have you done today?“ 

“Dude, it’s Wednesday. You know, hump day. Give me a _break_,” Matt grinned then, waggling his finger in Keith’s unimpressed face. “It’s also a _very _special day today.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “It is?” 

Matt’s face dropped. “It_ is_, right?” Matt shoved Keith when he started grinning. “Fuck you. Happy birthday, man.” 

“Thank you.” Keith playfully ruffled Matt’s hair. 

At that point, Hunk slid the slice of cake that was sat on a plate in front of him towards Pidge who then proceeded to stick a candle they were hiding under the table in the middle of the cake. Matt slid it in front of Keith, pretending to light the candle. 

“I’d actually light it, but security would be on my ass.” 

Keith blew out the invisible flame regardless, while the rest of them cheered, turning a few heads in the process. “Thank you, guys. This is really sweet.” 

Matt drummed on the table with his hands. “So? Any plans? Also, can I have just a little bit of icing on that cake? _Please _ ? It’s been staring at me for _so long_.” 

“No and yes. Here,” Keith scooped up some icing on his finger and held it in front of Matt who didn’t hesitate to suck on it, moaning with pleasure and then laughing instantly. Keith used his other hand to smack Matt’s head. 

As he was about to berate him for being so weird, Pidge took Lance away from the conversation with a squeeze of their hand on his. 

“Hey, sorry about that.” Pidge said. 

“About what? Matt’s always like that, it’s not news to me,” Lance scoffed. 

Pidge shook their head. “No, not him. Us.” They said gesturing to themselves and Hunk. 

Hunk nodded. “Yeah, sorry man. It’s been forever and we haven’t even reached out to you to ask how you were.” 

“Not even just that,” Pidge continued. “We haven’t really been the best of friends to you for a long while now. We’ve been treating you like you’re expendable and that isn’t the case at all.” Pidge put their other hand on top of Lance’s, grasping it now. “I’m just sorry it took you not being around us for ages for us to realise that.” 

“We thought we drove you away,” Hunk said, his eyes downcast. “We thought all sorts. We were thinking of contacting you, but… we couldn’t bring ourselves to,” He shrugged, rolling his eyes. “As if that’s an excuse for our behaviour.” 

“It’s not.” Pidge sighed. “We were gonna come over to yours tonight to apologise. But then Matt mentioned Keith texted to say you guys were on your way, so we thought this was the best opportunity. We’re just really sorry. We love you and we really want to show you that. We don’t want you to leave our lives, and you not being around for over a couple of months really put that into perspective for us.” 

“Basically, we were huge assholes,” Hunk summarised. “And we’re sorry. Again. Can you forgive us?” 

Lance just stared, slightly open-mouthed. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing and wondered what the hell spurred that on. He thought back and realised that it really _had _been over two months since he last saw Pidge and Hunk. He hadn’t even noticed being without them because he had spent so much time with Keith. But clearly, by the look on their faces, his absence had really torn Pidge and Hunk up. As a tear rolled down his cheek, Hunk reaching over to wipe it away, he knew they really did love him. 

“You guys really were huge assholes.” Lance chuckled as he wiped away more stray tears. “But you’re my assholes. Of _course_ I forgive you.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Pidge embraced him tightly. Hunk got out of his seat and wrapped his strong arms around both of them. 

“Woah,” Matt said, gaping at the scene before him. “Pidge doesn’t just hug _anyone _willingly. What’s just happened here? Do you need a minute?” 

Keith glanced over to Lance, raising his eyebrows in question. Lance shook his head and sniffed. 

“No. No, we’re good now.” 

“So, Lance, Hunk and I were discussing something just when you arrived,” Pidge said, settling back on their seat. “We wanted to go to the Halloween street market the uni’s setting up tonight. It looks like it’d be really fun. Wanna come?” 

“I wish I could, but I’m busy tonight. You guys have fun, though,” Lance said. 

“Mm, nah. We won’t go either then,” Hunk said, waving his hand in dismissal. “What about this weekend? It’s going on until early November anyway.” 

“I can do this weekend.” Lance nodded. 

“Cool, we’ll all check it out together then.” Pidge patted Lance’s thigh. 

Keith nudged Lance gently with his elbow. He lowered his voice when he spoke. “What are you doing tonight that’s got you so busy?” 

Lance smirked playfully and shrugged. “Dunno. Text me later and ask me again? Just make sure you’re free.” 

Keith shook his head smiling. “You’re so annoying. Hurry up and get to your lecture.” 

Lance checked the time on his phone, his eyes widening. “Matt, our classes have the same lecture in, like, two minutes!” 

Matt groaned. “Calm down, the hall is only a few minutes away in the other building. Plus, they always start late anyway. Let me finish this cake first,” he said, taking a large bite out of it. 

“Take it with you. Not like it’s mine or anything.” Keith deadpanned with a smile, wrapping it in a napkin and handing it to him. 

“Thanks, babe. Knew you’d understand.” Matt winked. 

“Sorry, but the only person who can call him ‘babe’ now is me.” Lance said. 

Silence rang out and it took several moments for the group to realise what he had said. 

“Oh, yeah. We, uh. We’re dating,” Keith clarified, even though he didn’t really need to. He took Lance’s hand in his own and waved it around. “Boyfriends.” 

“Jesus,” Pidge said, simply. “Gotta say, I can’t say I’m surprised.” 

“You knew?!” Hunk asked, incredulously. 

“Nope,” Pidge replied. “After the last time we saw you, when you guys went off together, I thought you at least fucked or something,” 

Matt almost choked on the cake, thumping his chest, trying not to laugh at Keith and Lance’s deer in headlights reaction. 

“So, seeing you guys in a relationship isn’t really anything shocking. It was evident you guys had it bad for each other.” Pidge shrugged their shoulders. 

“Come to think of it, Shay _did _mention something about seeing you being really involved with someone,” Hunk said to Lance. “Keith would’ve been the last person I’d have thought of.” 

“So, you guys are okay?” Lance asked, tentatively. 

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Pidge said, flicking his arm. “Just don’t bring your relationship dramas to me; I get enough of that from Hunk and Shay.” They rolled their eyes. 

Hunk protested wildly, Matt laughing alongside him. 

Lance couldn’t hide the smile that graced his face. Keith couldn’t help but kiss that smile. Lance finally felt that everything had fallen into place, with his friendships and now an actual relationship. 

Best of all, he was in a state of mind where he felt he actually deserved the good things that was happening to him. He had no intention of letting the happiness he built for himself slip away anytime soon. 

He dragged Matt up and prompted him to go to the lecture. As he walked away, he looked back at his friends seeing him off with a cheery wave and at his boyfriend, Keith, resting his arms on the back of his chair, giving him a wink and a smile. 

Lance’s heart felt full, but most of all, he felt brave enough to go into something without having the fear of failure, but instead, excitement of what was yet to come. 

Keith watched Lance go, seeing nothing but radiance glowing around him and his bright smile. He huffed a little laugh. 

“My star.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if this end chapter seems rushed. it is. lol  
stickng to one-shots, i mean it this time! maybe  
Thank so eternally to those who stuck with this story for so long.  
Epilogue to come soon my lovelies.  
stay safe, stay inside xo


End file.
